


Sweet punishment

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fondling, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender loves Parvati acting like a teacher. And she's been a bad student.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- #460: remainder - #457: glasses  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- roleplay

 

“Miss Brown, did you do the essay I asked for?”

Lavender looks up shyly at the stern voice and sees glasses being adjusted.

“Ehm … sorry, Professor, it seems –“

“Miss Brown, do you mean to tell me that you did NOT do it?”

Lavender bites her lip, shakes her head no.

“Then it seems I have to punish you … yet again!”

Lavender nods, gets up from her seat and bends over the desk. She feels her skirt being lifted and a warm hand on her buttocks.

“When – “

_Slap_

“Will you –“

_Slap_

“Finally learn –“

_Slap_

“To obey!”  
  
Slap, slap, slap!

Lavender cries out at every single one, her skin prickling and heat spreading, until she turns around and takes the glasses of Parvati’s nose, kissing her girl-friend fiercely. “It makes me so hot when you act like that,” she breathes and makes the other girl back away.

“Who allowed you to turn around already?” she says, grabs Lavender and pushes her with gentle force back to the desk. “I don’t think I punished you enough,” she states with her McGonagall-voice, brings her body close to Lavender and starts to fondle the heavy breasts.

“No, Professor,” Lavender answers and closes her eyes at the new sensation as her nipples are pinched and twisted through her blouse.

“It seems you’ll need a special treatment then,” Parvati says and lets one hand wander down to her friend’s wet sex, already looking forward to Lavender’s adorable cries of pleasure.

 


End file.
